New Weapons
Table of Contents This page contains rule information for weapons in use. Some of these weapons exist in other forms in the game, and some are new to this page. Weapons Weapon Descriptions Blunderbuss Firearm This weapon is a short, heavy, wide-barrelled shotgun-like firearm. It requires two charges of ''smoke powder ''in order to fire. A blunderbuss is an area-effect weapon; upon firing, it produces a 15-foot cone of grapeshot. Creatures caught within the cone are entitled to a DC 17 Reflex save for half damage. A blunderbuss otherwise follows all the standard rules for firearms; see below. Musket Firearm A musket is a standard long arm. It has a smooth barrel and fires large lead balls or bullets. A musket follows all the standard rules for firearms; see below. Pistol Firearm A pistol is a one-handed firearm. It has a smooth barrel and fires large lead balls or bullets. A pistol follows all the standard rules for firearms; see below. Revolver Firearm These incredibly complex, high-precision machines are extremely expensive and extremely powerful. Most revolvers are six-shooters, but cylinders containing anywhere from four to eight barrels are attested to. The price given is for a six-barrel variant; additional barrels are an extra 100g apiece. Revolvers can be fired very rapidly. A proficient wielder is able to make a full attack with the revolver, including use of the Rapid Shot feat. However, a revolver can be fired only as many times as it has barrels before it must be reloaded. Reloading a revolver takes two full-round actions per cylinder and requires one bullet and one powder charge per cylinder. The Rapid Reload feat does not apply to revolvers. Revolvers are masterwork weapons, with rifled barrels. Because of this, they gain a +1 masterwork bonus to attack rolls in the hands of proficient users. Revolvers follow all the other standard rules for firearms, presented below. Rifle Firearm Rifles are long-barreled guns. Their barrel is rifled, allowing for extra range and precision in firing. This extended range comes at a cost, however; rifles, because of their rifled barrels, take an additional full-round action to reload. Rifles are masterwork weapons. Because of this, they gain a +1 masterwork bonus to attack rolls in the hands of proficient users. Rifles follow all the other standard rules for firearms, presented below. Firearms All weapons designated as firearms require the Exotic Weapon Proficiency (firearms) feat to use successfully. In addition to suffering the usual penalties to attack, a character who is not proficient in their use does not take advantage of a firearm's open-ended damage, and suffers a weapon jam on a roll of 5 or less. All firearms require a charge of ''smoke powder ''in order to fire, as well as a projectile specially made for the gun. A firearm is audible with a DC -20 Perception check, modified by distance. A firearm jams on any attack roll that results in a natural 1. This is automatic, in addition to any penalty that the wielder may suffer on the Mishap Table. A firearm that is jammed can only be cleared by someone with the Exotic Weapon Proficiency (firearms) feat. Doing so requires a full minute of activity. Firearms, unless otherwise noted, have open-ended damage rolls. Any time a firearm damage die comes up maximum, that die is rolled again and the result is added to the total damage. These additional rolls continue as long as the dice keep coming up maximum. Example: A gunner fires a musket and rolls a 5 and an 8 for damage. He rolls the die that came up 8, and scores another 8. He rolls that die again, and gets a 2. The total damage dealt by that shot is 23. Firearms can be loaded from powder horns; doing so takes two full-round actions. If the gunner has taken the time to prepare packets of individual shot beforehand, the firearm may be loaded with a single full-round action. Gunners with the Rapid Reload feat may reload their guns as a standard action.